Legacy of One
by Gamerfan411
Summary: An RPing collaboration. Two Riolu... with a considerable history and a relationship that goes a lot deeper than what seems to be on the surface. What will happen between them?
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Legacy of One. This is a unique story that is a collaboration between me and a good RPing buddy of mine. We actually RPed out the story and then I worked on converting the chat-text into the full-length story that follows. My friend then did some proof-reading and tweaks to the story before I posted it here. He has also posted this story in DeviantArt. Just look for BloodWolf84.**_

_**As a result, if you've read my previous works, you'll probably find this considerably different from them.**_

_**My usual disclaimer: the characters are our own creations, but the pokemon that they are, are property to Nintendo and the other owners of the Pokemon franchise. Not only am I alone not worth their time or money to yell at, but they'd have two people to hunt down anyways. XP**_

_**So... with that said, I hope you all enjoy this work that we both put together.**_

Legacy of One

Part 1, Chapter 1: Setting the Sync

A blue Riolu wandered into the grassy clearing. His name… Renegade. He looked like most Riolu, with blue fur, black markings across his body, the slim, small stature that characterized his species, and the bipedal canine-like appearance. About the only thing that set him apart from other Riolu were his eyes, which shifted colors from time to time.

Renegade's expression was one of simple, yet deep depression. To look at him, just about anyone would've thought a loved one of his had died. Afterall, what else was that deep frown that seemed to be perpetually etched on his face supposed to indicate about him?

He was followed by another Riolu that was a sharp pink in color. Her name, as Renegade knew quite well, was Raine. Her own expression was only slightly less glum than his own, though hers was present more out of concern for him than anything else. For many, many years, she had attempted to keep Renegade, who she infrequently nicknamed "Raid" at times, in a cheerier mood. Over those years, she had met with mixed success, her successes helped along by the fact that her very presence seemed to cheer him up.

It was only too evident though that her most recent endeavors had been failing despite her presence, and at the moment she was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to remove that troubling depression on her closest friend's face.

After several moments thought, she finally approached Renegade and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Renegade… what's wrong?"

Renegade looked up on-contact, but his gaze and his head soon dropped again, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"I… just can't seem to put- I don't know, sorry." He gave up trying to explain mid-sentence.

_I find it hard to talk about it, how I seem to always be... Lost? Out of place within myself? It's so hard to explain._

His mind always seemed to be in a muddle. It was just part of the reason for his perpetually gloomy expression. He rarely could ever think straight.

Raine, no stranger to this behavior, quietly sighed and gently placed her paw under his chin and inclined his head upwards again.

"Renegade... I really do hate to see you so sad, especially with how often you are." She said a little sadly herself "How about you just relax and forget about whatever is troubling you, please? Smile for me?" She asked kindly… soothingly.

Renegade was about to wonder if he could forget about his troubles, when Raine smiled. That smile… it was the sunshine in his life. Every time he saw it. And her voice… even if he was depressed beyond belief, he listened to it as if his life hung on her every word.

A slight smile started to show through his own otherwise dreary demeanor.

_How can I not when she's so gently... So nice sounding..._

"Alright, you got me Raine." He said quietly, his sadness fading slightly.

Happy to see him smiling again for her, Raine promptly embraced him a delighted hug, which just prompted the smile on Renegade's face to widen with happiness.

"Good, I'm glad you will. It's always much better to see you happy." She said gratefully. Naturally, Renegade returned the embrace.

"You always seem to know just how to make me happy." He replied, a content warmth spreading through his very heart.

_I know I can always be happy with her, I know her so well. And she knows me... I always feel more... How to even put this? Complete? In-sync with myself? Ugh... whatever it is..._

He didn't bother trying to figure out how to describe it. He was just too content at the moment to care.

That was, until a loud snap from several yards away drew their attention and they promptly released each from the hug they had been sharing to look for the source of the noise.

They spotted the culprit quickly enough: a Lucario who had been watching and eavesdropping on them for a while now. The pokemon, once a Riolu like them, didn't look hostile, though he did look quite embarrassed to be caught watching them.

His coloration was much like Renegade's, though his stature, being an evolved pokemon, was considerably taller and more defined than Renegade's. His torso was covered in a short, white fur with a metallic spike extending from his chest. There were two similar spikes each extending from the back of his hands.

"Who are you?" Raine immediately asked, staring at him.

With a resigned sigh, the Lucario carefully stepped out of the brush he had been hiding behind and introduced himself, trying not to alarm the two:

"My name's Ein. And I was simply passing through"

After a few moments, Renegade dropped his gaze and looked away with a quiet "Alright", his moment of bliss having come to an end. Raine, in contrast, approached Ein with a smile.

"Well my name is Raine, nice to meet you." She said.

Ein crouched down as she approached, returning the gentle smile and giving her a polite hello.

"I... did overhear a little of the conversation you two were having." He said, with just a little hesitation. His smile brightened nonetheless, "It really sounds like you two care for each other."

Proud of this fact, Raine's smile just broadened even more.

"We sure do." She said, coming to a stop in front of the Lucario. "Heh... So I'd kinda look like you if I evolved, only pink?" She asked with a little giggle, a cute smirk playing about her lips.

Renegade's mood, which had already gone from depressed, to happy, and then to gloomy again… now shifted down into despondence.

_I don't want to go over there... But she is! Aww man!_

He stubbornly remained in-place, watching their conversation… until finally he stepped over to a nearby tree and proceeded to sit there under it, and allow his depression to wash over him, his thoughts inexpressibly chaotic.

Ein was reacting to Raine's behavior with bashful cheerfulness.

"I… I suppose-" he started to say to Raine, when he noticed Renegade in the back. It was only because Raine stood up on her toes and put herself into his sight again that he looked at her again.

"So... Do you think I would be taller than you? Because you're pretty tall!" she remarked, grinning almost mischievously.

"Er- yeah." Ein said, rather quickly. The fact that his eyes were only on her for a second before he looked past her, told Raine that he was distracted.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she said, looking for the source of his distraction… and her eyes fell on Renegade, who was presently absorbed in staring at his own paws, his confusion raging in his mind.

"Oh, Raid..." she murmured, her cheery mood falling as she realized his mood was hitting a certain peak.

Ein then inhaled a little sharply, as if he had been stabbed or something. Raine immediately turned and looked at him again.

"What?" she asked, looking for answers now.

None were forthcoming though. Ein was staring intently at Renegade for some reason that was unclear. His head tilted a little, his expression showing a great deal of puzzlement.

Raine, feeling very isolated in that moment, backed away from Ein. She felt lost in that moment, as it was unclear why Ein wasn't responding to her, and when Renegade's mood hit a valley as it had just now… she never was sure what to say to him.

Renegade's own thoughts prevented him from being aware of any of this.

It was only after several moments that Ein finally broke his gaze away from Renegade. In fact, he shut his eyes and rubbed them, as if he had been staring too hard.

"Er- sorry. It's nothing." He said, far too late to be convincing at all.

"It doesn't seem like... Nothing to me though." Raine responded, not fooled for even a moment.

Ein looked at her, his expression a little apologetic.

"It's… hard to explain." He said, "But I think he needs to know that something's… wrong." He said.

Though it troubled her to hear this, Raine nonetheless nodded.

"Alright, I can accept that..." she then looked back at Renegade, "Sorry about him, I really am. Do you want me to try and get him to talk to you?" she asked politely. Ein's head bowed slowly and rose again.

"If you can. I think he needs to know this anyways..." he said, his tone a little grave, "Doing anything about this situation though..." he shook his head, "I suspect it will be up to him to do something about it." He said, his concern tingeing his voice.

"Alright." Raine said simply and turned to go get Renegade.

At the time, Renegade had been trying to collect his thoughts. Get his thoughts straight… it wasn't easy though.

_What do I understand? I-_

At that moment, the world seemed to blur to his mind… and he straightened up in his seated position.

_What? Ugh... Just... Why did I do that?_

It wasn't the first time it had happened… but every time it did, Renegade never could figure out why it had happened.

_Am I weak or strong? Stupid question I guess, but how do I make it sound right? I mean... Am I mentally weak, or is my mind actually a strong point? Is my body itself weak? I don't know..._

He looked at his paw more, trying to think…

_I feel like I'm falling apart all of the time... And I just can't pick up the pieces. Then again, sometimes I feel... Whole. I don't even have to be around Raine all the time to feel that way either... I can't explain it though._

It was at that moment that Raine came over and grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently for his attention.

"Hey, Raid. Do you mind talking to that Lucario over there, please?" Raine said, that same gentle smile on her face that she always wore for him.

Again, in that moment when he looked up, the world seemed to almost blur… but then it came into better focus as she spoke to him. It was as if a connection had been repaired.

"Sure, I can do that." He responded, almost automatically, and steadily got up to head over. Raine, who thought she had seen something about his eyes, blinked.

"Thank you." she said politely to Renegade's response… but her expression was trying to hide mild bewilderment.

He proceeded past Raine, going up to Ein, his head lowered. He stopped in front of Ein… one thought clear enough in his head:

_Why does he want me?_

Ein, who had been staring at Renegade rather hard with eyes that shined an odd gold, blinked hard and then focused on Renegade as if waking up from sleeping.

"Raid, wasn't it?" He started, "Could you look up at me? Please?" it was a request, no more… no less.

Renegade responded with a quiet grunt but after a few moments, he did look up.

"I can go by Raid, yes… but my actual name is Renegade." He said, correcting Ein, who simply nodded.

"Renegade then." Ein then paused, clearly taking a minute to think before continuing, "Renegade… I… noticed that you seemed a little distracted back there." He said his tone a little hesitant and careful.

"Yeah… I was, sorry if it troubled you though." Renegade said, a little dully.

_Is this guy going to try to dig into me? What if he knows something about me? How though...?_

Renegade's thoughts were scrambling as he thought on this… and one of his ears flicked. He couldn't avoid glancing up at the movement, which had occurred in an involuntary manner, feeling irritated that his body seemed to keep acting of its own accord.

Ein's own eyes also strayed to the movement in the corner of his eye… and he noticed where Renegade had been looking, even if Renegade himself didn't realize it. After a few more moments of deliberation, Ein spoke again.

"Just curious, but do you train a lot? Maybe with Raine over there?" he asked politely.

Renegade turned and glanced back at Raine, who was simply standing behind him with a hopeful expression on her face, before looking at Ein again.

"Yes, I do train a lot… and, yes, I do train with Raine as well." He answered, quite honestly. Training was nothing unusual for their species.

"Can you focus when you're training?" Ein asked, his gaze boring into Renegade.

This topic caused Raid's jaw to tighten, crushing his teeth together. It never was a subject he liked to touch upon.

"Yes, I can focus…"

_Though I can't all of the time... And it can be very hard to._ He thought afterwards.

Behind him, Raine started to look a little more concerned again as she knew how much Renegade disliked to talk about focusing as well.

Ein meanwhile observed these reactions, briefly glancing up at Raine… before leaning forward, close to Renegade and proceeding to whisper quietly.

"_Is it easier for you when Raine is present?"_

Renegade, who was feeling a little uncomfortable with Ein's interrogation, quickly glanced back at Raine before returning his attention to Ein and responded,

"It can be and often is… yes."

_Why is he asking me these things…?_

It seemed that Ein could tell he was wondering because he said

"Alright. Last question, I promise." Ein then raised a paw and a small light-blue flame flickered to life just over his paw. The "flame" exuded no heat and made no noise. "You're familiar with aura, right?"

Raid looked at the flame of aura… and for one instant, his eyes flashed red and his mind shattered, a hurricane of thoughts whirling loosely through his head in a matter of seconds.

He was forced to shut his eyes and try to pull himself together from that. He reopened his eyes when he had his mind under some control again, his eyes a gentle blue again. He then responded to the final question:

"Yes… I am."

He had heard of aura: a certain energy that all creatures exuded. It was something innate to their species in-general, even if he couldn't see it normally.

Behind him, Raine turned around, worrying about Raid and not wishing to see more. She'd seen him experience chaos like that previously…

Ein meanwhile, was clearly surprised for a moment at the change of eye-color that had occurred, but he dispelled his surprise after a moment and spoke again, still keeping his voice low.

"Well… I've been observing yours… and it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Renegade breathed in deep and then exhaled slowly… somehow, this news didn't particularly surprise him.

"Is that so…? I can only wonder that it's bad… mixed up… tainted… I don't really know." He said a little dully.

"Actually," Ein said putting the aura between his paws, "It's split." He then pulled the flame apart into two smaller flames, demonstrating what he was talking about.

This didn't make Raid feel any better and he sighed.

"Oh boy… that's hard to swallow…" He looked up at Ein again, "So I was thinking right in a way earlier, my life is completely out of sync. Would I be correct there?" His tone was glum.

Ein's smile was sympathetic and kind.

"Not completely." He assured him, "It seems to pull together… if you just have the right mind-set."

Renegade wasn't terribly reassured.

"That's so hard…" He had to make himself look up at Ein again "Riddle me this… If there are two of me, in a sense, then what are the two things you see? Is it my mind and my body? Or is it something like soul and heart?"

Ein's head slanted a bit as he considered the question.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself. I'm still learning about aura as well…" He admitted, "But if I had to guess… I would guess mind and body… and it's probably not as hard as you think. You just haven't noticed the right way of thinking." He then smiled and looked past Renegade, at Raine, who was simply sitting on the ground, her head on her paws, waiting.

"I would figure it would be my mind and body…" Renegade said with a nod, "I knew something was wrong… can you tell something about me? What about me is weak, my body or mind? Or am I looking about it all wrong and one of the two just simply is more powerful than the other?"

Ein smiled patiently.

"Well, you have one thing right: You're looking at the situation wrong." He said, "From what I've seen of your aura… neither is stronger than the other. The simple fact is: they just aren't together. What you need to find… is a mind-set that will do that: make them merge and become one again." He finished with a smile and then asked, with just a note of concern, "Am I making sense?"

Raid thought it over… and he sighed yet again as he understood everything perfectly so far.

"Yes, you are…" he looked down at his own paws.

_What am I to do about this? I can make myself one again, I've done it before… but it takes such extreme concentration for me to do so… I train so hard… but it doesn't seem to matter._

It was disheartening to think about and Renegade was seriously wondering if it would be worth it to try and focus himself like that again, only for the whole thing to undo itself. Ein was watching intently.

_I train to become stronger physically, of course... But my training does not just consist of that, because I can spend hours just... Concentrating. Training myself to focus. When I do, I feel... mo-_

Raid blinked as his eyes shifted colors again and glowed, turning red.

…_more in control._

Raine was watching again and she had seen this before as well.

Raid was unaware of any of this… he was collecting himself, and his breathing slowed until he was breathing calmly. His eyes ceased glowing.

_When I feel myself as whole... I don't feel confused... I feel set in my place, but it's so hard for me to reach the point. But I've reached it here and now._

Indeed… everything in the world seemed to be clearer to him now… it was a feeling he didn't get to know all that often and the moment of clarity wouldn't last forever, he knew… but it was a moment he certainly would treasure every time he experienced it.

Ein smiled.

"There you go." He said with a nod.

Renegade finally looked up at Ein and gave him a rare, though small smile.

"I've reached it. I don't know how long I can hold onto it, but I feel it now." He said confidently. Everything was so much clearer in his mind. Raine rejoined them a moment later.

Ein's grin widened a bit.

"Heh. That grin suits you." He chuckled.

The smile already on Raid's own face got bigger at that comment.

"Really? Well I'm happy to wear it for the time being." He said, his tone happy for the first time in a while, he then looked back at Raine behind him, "And I know you are too, you don't even need to say it."

Raine beamed and embraced him in a hug almost as if she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, why couldn't I just say it anyways?" she giggled.

Ein chuckled as well as he observed this heart-warming little moment.

Renegade returned the hug and he was now wearing a very nice, kind smile. He looked towards Ein again.

"I'm so happy when I reach this point of myself." He said as he broke away from Raine, "And I feel... stronger as well I think. Also, if I really, really concentrate I can do something pretty cool." He added cheerfully.

Raine's interest was immediately piqued. She'd seen it before… but she always was excited to see it again.

"You're talking about _that?_" She asked, excitedly, "I have no clue how you do that… are you going to show Ein?"

Ein, who had no idea what they were talking about tilted his head.

"That? What are you referring to exactly?" he asked, his curiosity coloring his every word.

Renegade started feeling a little like he was the center of attention which gave him a sense of bashfulness. He rubbed the back of his head as he responded,

"Ah… heh, it's… If I really focus I ca-"

"He can move things with his mind! Like psychic powers or something!" Raine cut-in excitedly, speaking quite fast and completely overruling Raid's explanation.

Ein's response was, understandably, stun-shock and a quite a bit of skepticism. They were fighting-types afterall… they didn't really possess any psychic abilities.

"Psychic… powers?" He said, uncertainly, "Now that… is strange…" He looked up, looking unsure, and then looked again, "Really?"

Raid nodded, feeling quite confident he could do this.

"Yeah, would you like to see me perform something?"

Ein's response was to lean forward in his seated position, watching closely. It was clear enough that he was interested. Raine hurried over and sat down next to Ein, fidgeting and jittering excitedly. Her excitement couldn't be clearer.

Raid backed up a bit to give himself a little working room.

"Alright…"

He closed his eyes, focusing hard and his smile being replaced with a frown of concentration as he held up his paws to his own chest.

_I've picked up Raine before… But… can I do the same with this Lucario, Ein?_

_Well, time to give it a go._

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, which flashed yet again.

_C'mon!_

His paws started to glow… and after a few seconds, so did Ein. He remained on the ground, though his fur on his torso shifted around a little.

_Rrrrr… c'mon…_

Renegade focused harder on Ein, willing his target to lift off the ground, his paws starting to glow even brighter. It took another few seconds, but Ein did suddenly and inexplicably lifted off, disconcerting him considerably. Raid let out a triumphant laugh.

Raine was understandably surprised when Ein lifted off, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Whoa!" She scooted away in her surprise… then her mouth fell open in amazement, "Wow!"

Ein wasn't feeling quite as amazed as he was feeling freaked out and he had the helpless express of someone suspended off the ground. He was out of control of this situation.

Raid held Ein there for a while, grinning and relishing the feeling of power flowing through him… but this effort was already exhausting him considerably. Lifting Raine before had been difficult. Lifting and holding Ein was proving even harder as he was bigger and heavier.

"This… is what I can do… but it's hard…" he panted…

The glow of his paws faltered, he was starting to lose his focus. He tried to lower Ein gently while he still had control.

"If… I could train more with this… I could hold it… and… last longer…" Raid grunted, trying to keep his hold until he could set Ein down. However, the exertion already had his jaw clenched from the effort and after a few more seconds, Raid finally collapsed onto his knees panting.

The power holding Ein released him, still hovering a few feet off the ground. He dropped to ground with a yelp of surprise and made a three-point landing on one-knee. He was breathing a little hard himself, unsettled by his unexpected experience.

Raine applauded, laughing happily.

"Great job Raid!"

Ein exhaled, getting his nerves back together.

"Well… that was… unique." He commented, a little awkwardly.

Raid leaned back and sat down, still panting for breath.

"Told you I could do it." He said, sweat beading his forehead, "I still need to train with it though… all I can do is tricks with it for now."

"And you've always been able to do this?" Ein asked, his tone measured. Raid nodded in response.

"Yeah… of course, I didn't always know. I actually figured it out by accident when I was doing my concentration training one time. I just… was focusing the best I could and I accidentally lifted a rock. It was… so unreal to me at the time. Heck, it's still unreal. I shouldn't be able to do this, but I can." Renegade said.

After a few more seconds, wherein Ein stood up, thinking to himself, Renegade finally stood up again with a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad I could meet you today… But I feel like I'm…" He blinked, the clarity in his mind falling away, "Fading… my mind… I'm feeling…" he shook his head, unable to focus anymore, "I don't know." He murmured, his tone back to the normal dull sadness.

Raine sighed as well, a little depressed to see him going back to this state.

"Well, I think he's back to… 'normal' for now." She said, though the way she said "normal" implied she rather disliked him like this. Ein just looked at Renegade, looking contemplative.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now." Raid said, stepping over to them, "I'll see you later Ein, it was nice meeting you." He said, his expression slowly melting and softening into the calm sadness he usually displayed.

Ein crouched down to his level again, looking sorry to see Raid's stronger nature leave.

"Alright." He said with a grimace, "See you around… and take care of yourself, alright?"

He nodded a little vaguely.

"Alright, I'll try and do so." He then turned and shuffled away, his shoulders slumping down as Raine bade Ein goodbye and hurried to follow Renegade.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

_**Let's introduce the other player in this story. Oh, and I probably should add that the plot for this story is mostly my friend's. I contributed, but the most-part of the story is his design.**_

Legacy of One  


Part 1, Chapter 2

Vector Mirrodin… looking at him, it was clear he was a Riolu. The ears, the canine features, and the paws. Everything about Vector clearly indicated he was a Riolu… except his fur color, which was an odd sort of teal color. Or perhaps it was a turquoise.

Either way, he wandered into the small clearing, looking around, his arms crossed. There was a calm satisfaction about his expression.

_This looks like a proper place to set up a life. And a nice area to train myself in too._

The clearing had a crisp air to it and the area was populated with plenty of trees, small rocks, and a fair number of boulders and other scenery. Indeed, the place held great promise for being a training area as the trees were good for a beginning fighter to beat upon. The rocks were stable places to sit down and meditate upon. And the place held certain richness. The place was thriving in many ways.

He didn't really react to the Quilava that wandered into the area. The fire-type was a little absorbed in his own thoughts at that moment anyhow. Quilava were characterized as long-bodied rodents with a tan-colored underbelly and a coarse, blue-green fur coating their back. There were also a set of patches on the head and hind-quarters, where flames were prone to flare up from if the Quilava were agitated or angered.

_I wonder how crowded it ever gets in here... I'll soon find out I figure._

It wasn't long before the fire-type mouse noticed Vector and headed over, clearly a little curious about the fellow visitor. Vector noticed his approach and gave the Quilava a polite friendly smile.

_Huh... Guess the folk around here are talkative. Well, I guess I wouldn't mind meeting someone already._

Once the Quilava got close enough for a pleasant conversation, he then stood up on his hind-legs, exposing his soft underbelly. A show of non-aggression. It also made the fire-type stand over Vector a bit, making Vector look up slightly to keep his eyes on the pokemon's face. They were fairly tall compared to Riolu when standing up.

"Hello. You are?" the Quilava asked, his tone polite, "I'm pretty sure I've met Riolu before… but no one this color."

"My name is Vector Mirrodin. Who are you, stranger?" Vector said, a little cordially. He was always polite to any new face such as this.

"The name's Calicifer. Calicifer Moridge." The Quilava responded, just as polite. Vector nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you. I take it the people around her are probably friendly?" he asked, tilting his head, "Or at least curious?" he added on with a little smile.

Then Calicifer tilted his head side-to-side.

"In-general, friendly yes." He said, "Curiosity is probably part of it too. I know I was curious about you." He admitted.

Vector just grinned some more. He'd nailed the truth quite nicely before even talking to Calicifer.

"I figured you were a curious one at least. So, what brings you over to me today?" Vector asked, carrying on the conversation.

_I wonder if he's seen any other Riolu around... I don't think I will pry though on that matter._

Calicifer smiled back, showing a friendly demeanor.

"A new face." He answered simply, "I haven't seen you around here before, so I was interested in meeting you so as to get to know you."

Vector smiled cheerfully at this answer.

"Well, that's just about as good of a reason as you can have."

Then a mischievous thought crossed his mind. It wasn't like him, but he couldn't really resist the idea now that it was there.

_Hmmm... I wonder if I could play a little trick on this guy... I doubt he would even know it was me too._

"So what brings you to this island, Vector?" Calicifer asked, lying down on his belly and looking up at Vector. Vector decided to follow suit and sat down, laying his legs out in front of him and he then leaned forward, propping himself up with his arms.

"Well… I guess I'm just looking for a place that looks good to settle in." he said, glancing around.

_And if I'm right... I may know a few people here already._

"Looking for a new home, huh?" Calicifer responded, "Well, I'm pretty sure I've seen at least one other Riolu around so you're certainly not gonna be alone."

Vector smiled.

"Really? There's another Riolu here? Well, that's charming to know." He said cheerily, "Do you know anything about him or her?"

Cialcifer shrugged.

"Not much really. The one time I really met the fellow he seemed a little ditzy to me…"

Vector chuckled. This did sound like an interesting individual. If nothing else, they'd be amusing.

"Well, maybe he'll be interesting." Vector suggested.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Riolu again. You're the first in some time." Calicifer responded, "So maybe that guy's changed by now. I wouldn't know."

Vector nodded understandingly.

"Well, thank you for telling me about him at the very least." He said politely, "Now, may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

Vector leaned forward just a little more, interested to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask:

"How long have you been here? And have you enjoyed living here thus far yourself?"

Calicifer bowed his head slightly as he considered the question.

"Hmmmm… I think it's been a couple years now." He answered, "And once I found a mate around here… well, I've always enjoyed living here while she's present."

The moment Calicifer answered the second question… Vector's mood took a sharp dip, his eyes darkening for a mere moment… but he banished it all almost as soon as it had appeared and he was cheery again.

"Well congratulations on finding a mate, I hope you two have had a wonderful time knowing each other." There was no hint in his tone of the bitterness that was hardened within his own heart.

_The one I love... Loved I should say... Left me, and I still haven't forgotten..._

Calicifer dipped his head a bit, smiling lightly.

"It's really a relationship I never thought I'd see myself… and yet it's how things are." He then looked up at Vector, "Anyways, I've got a fairly good idea of this island by now, so if you need directions, I think I can probably provide."

Vector nodded, returning to cheery smile.

"That sounds wonderful. If that's the case, can I ask you to give me a little tour of the island after we're done talking? Or will you be too busy?"  
Calicifer beamed.

"I've been wandering around with my own thoughts on my mind, so giving a little tour wouldn't hurt."

"Brilliant, I'm glad to hear it!" Vector said, "This is just a perfect way to jump-start my stay on this island."

Calicifer shuffled his feet a bit, looking a little uncomfortable.

"There has been the occasional mess on the island from one event or another…" he said, clearly just giving a little warning.

Vector grinned again, a little interested.

"Oh? Like what? Maybe a forest fire or two?"

Calicifer's laugh in response held no mirth whatsoever.

"There's been a few of those… but they're the _least_ of the disasters that have occasionally visited this island."

Vector decided though, to raise his paws, shaking his head.

"Actually, I don't even want to hear about it."

There was just a hint of relief in Calicifer's expression.

"At any rate, I was just telling you so you're not too surprised by any wreckage we find around the island.

Vector simply shrugged.

"If I'm to be surprised, then I welcome the excitement." He said simply, "Even if it turns badly for me, I'll probably endure." He then meekly bowed his head, his eyes closed.

"If you don't have any questions right now, we can proceed with the tour." Calicifer commented, standing up.

Vector decided he could play his little prank right then. It had been so long since he'd used his… talent. He wanted to make sure he wasn't getting rusty at the very least.

As Calicifer stood up, Vector's eyes flashed behind their lids. The next moment, the ground under each of Calicifer's feet shunted upwards, stopping after a few inches so Calicifer suddenly found himself standing on four pillars of ground.

"Oop! What the-" the Quilava was suitably surprised by this event and looked around, apparently trying to spot the culprit, but since he had no idea it was Vector, he saw no one. Vector hid a grin of amusement at his friend's surprise.

"Yep, I'd love to start." Vector said, feigning ignorance of what was going on.

After a moment, Calicifer attempted to hop down but Vector wasn't done yet.

_Again._

Vector blinked, keeping his eye shut a little longer than needed and they flashed once more.

True to Vector's hidden command, pillars of ground shot up to catch Calicifer as he was hopping down and elevated him even further up than previously.

The Quilava's reaction this time was severe irritation as he let out a frustrated growl and looked around again at the ground for some sign of a ground-type pulling the stunt. To get down, Calicifer stood up on his back legs first and then jumped down, making a three-point landing on the ground and still searching for the troublemaker, having no hint that it was the Riolu before him. Calicifer's anger was apparent in his back, which was flaring slightly.

Vector merely chuckled lightly.

"What seems to be the problem here, Calicifer?" he backed up a couple steps as he asked this. He knew something of how Quilava could use fire… and in a bad mood, it could be explosive.

"Troublemaker in the ground." Calicifer growled in a low tone, "They show any sign…" His back burst with flame a bit, raising the local temperature just a degree or two, "I'll give 'em something to think on next time they decide to fool with me." He finished with a scowl.

Vector laughed good-naturedly, also letting out his amusement at Calicifer's reaction to the prank.

"Oh, please settle down Calicifer. I'm sure the one responsible didn't mean you any harm."

"Harm or no, I have no interest in shenanigans." Calicifer said, with positively no humor in his tone.

Vector sighed… perhaps pulling that little prank on his tour-guide hadn't been the best idea…

"Oh, come now. No harm was done, so can we just forget about it and move on?"

Calicifer closed his eyes and huffed out a breath, calming himself down.

"Right…" his expression was still fairly moody though. Vector simply kept his own cheery attitude on display.

"Alright then, lead the way."

Calicifer wordlessly turned and headed off for the first locale to be seen around the island… but his darkened mood was more than evident and Vector couldn't help rolling his eyes a bit as he started to follow.

_Sheesh, this guy is touchy…_


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

Legacy of One

Part 1, Chapter 3

After the tour of the island with Calcifer was over, Vector was back to simply wandering around, exploring on his own and looking for anything Calcifer may have overlooked.

"Such an interesting place…" he said, mostly to himself, "I really like it here, so much to see, so much to explore!"

It was as he was passing a small grove that he noticed an array of lights shining from a tree. It was quite strange to see out in the middle of the forested area like this.

"Ooo… whoa…" he blinked, staring at he focused his attention on this. Someone was inside the light, moving about, though it was a little hard for Vector to see them at the moment.

The lights soon settled and started to dim, showing that they were arranged in a grid-like pattern, not unlike a net of some sort. Enclosed within was Ein, the Lucario, though Vector didn't know him personally.

Vector knew of course, that the light around the Lucario was aura. Just about any Riolu would know about it.

Excited to meet someone who could manipulate aura in this manner, Vector stepped forward, walking at a brisk pace.

"Hey! Cool tricks!" he called over excitedly.

Ein wasn't prepared for this and the sudden call took him by surprise and he let out a yell of surprise and jumped. He also lost his balance on the tree-branch he was standing on. After several moments of waving his arms around, trying to regain his balance, the Lucario finally fell right out of the tree with a yelp and landed flat on his back on the ground with a heavy _WHUMP! _Vector cringed in reaction.

"Ooh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" He called out, hurrying over and looking suitably worried.

Ein sat up, shaking his head, groaning just a bit. He soon noticed Vector and gave him a friendly, reassuring smile.

"I'm alright. Just a bit of a fall." He said.

Relief flooded through Vector at this, causing a grin to spread across his face and he even giggled a bit.

"Whew, I'm glad that you're alright. I was real worried for a second."

"I'm tough, don't worry about that." Ein answered, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground. He actually looked relatively unharmed by his landing. "So, uh… what's your name?" he asked, looking directly at Vector.

Vector came to a halt before Ein and offered his paw to help him up.

"My name is Vector Mirrodin, yours?"

The Lucario got up under his own power and started stretching and trying to work out any kinks in his muscles from the landing he'd just had on the ground.

"Name's Ein Halgan." He grunted as he stretched, then after he was done, he crouched down to Vector's level and courteously shook his proffered paw, giving him a warm smile, "Nice to meet you."

Vector returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." He then back-stepped and looked Ein over, grinning.

"Nice to see you're as short as me too." He added a little wittily.

Ein caught the joking tone and smirked.

"You're got a smart mouth, don't you?" he then chuckled himself, prompting Vector to laugh as well.

"Sorry, it can have a mind of its own." He said, covering it as if he'd said something naughty.

"So, where'd you come from anyways?" Ein asked, still smiling with amusement, "Never seen anyone quite like you before now."

Vector blinked, surprised and confused.

"Never seen someone like me before? Really? No other Riolu?" he asked, a little stunned.

"No, not like that." Ein said, correcting him, "I've seen Riolu before. But not with your kind of coloration."

"My… coloring?" It took Vector a moment to comprehend what Ein was talking about but then he looked down at himself and slapped a paw over his face (with a laugh) in embarrassment as he realized the obvious, "Right! I completely forgot that my coloring was off!" He said, laughing it off.

"As for where I come from, the name of the place is Valaindust." Vector added.

"Valaindust, huh?" Ein murmured contemplatively, "Never heard of it." He said after a moment, sounding apologetic, "Sorry, I kinda have been on this island since I arrived and I haven't left." He admitted.

Vector shook his head understandingly though.

"No need for apologies. It is a small town that isn't heard of often."

Ein was understandably curious.

"What's it like there?"

Vector considered his old home for several moments, then…

"Well, it was a nice, close town where people knew each other. I had a good life there, playing with the other children and such. Really relaxed environment." He said.

"It does sound like a nice place." Ein commented, "Had your parents there, right?"

"Of course." Vector said, smiling kindly, "They were good parents, I try to visit them at least once a year."

"Good to hear." Ein responded then added in a low, sad mumble, "Wish mine were still around…"

Vector blinked, recognizing the mild depression on Ein's face.

"Oh… is something wrong?"

Ein shook his head in response.

"Nah… it's nothing. Just missing mine nowadays. But, I'm here for the time being so… I'll cope." He said, gathering himself again.

Vector nodded.

"Ah, sorry to hear that." He then tried to give a sympathetic smile, "If anything, I think you seem like a real good person yourself."

Ein accepted these words a slight smile.

"Being on this island has had its perks. For one thing, it's a pretty good location for training."

Vector grinned, getting a little excited.

"Really? That's great! Another bonus to this place." He said elatedly.

"How'd you get here by the way? How'd you get onto the island?" Ein asked, a little curiously.

"Oh, I just followed where the wind took me." Vector said a little dismissively, still smiling.

_Big reason I came was to get Raine…_

"You know, after leaving my little town of Valaindust… I've been looking for a place to call home, and this seemed like a great place to do so." He explained.

"Ah, alright." Ein said, then chuckled and grinned a little nervously, "I… got here my own way a while ago. Just haven't felt like leaving." He said, though his tone had just a mild note of hiding something.

"I would have to wonder why one would even think about leaving this place!" Vector commented cheerily, "It's great."

Ein shrugged a bit.

"Well, we all have things we need to do. I guess I just haven't had anything off the island to do." He said.

"Speaking of things that we need to do," Vector said, a joking grin on his face, "Some of us need to hit their growth spurt around here." He then reached up and held his paw teasingly over Ein's head.

Ein stood up to full height, putting himself well over Vector's height in so-doing.

"Heh, evolving is an exciting experience. So I bet you can't wait 'til you experience it yourself." He said, grinning as well.

"Oh I'll be excited for it for sure!" Vector laughed in response.

Ein then backed up and started leaning against the tree that he had previously fallen out of.

"So… jumping me out of nowhere aside, what are you doing around here?" he asked.

"Just exploring around the place, getting familiar with it." Vector answered with a little giggle, though he wasn't telling the whole truth…

"Ah, alright." Ein nodded lightly, "I've explored the island pretty thoroughly myself."

"I would imagine you have." Vector said then, noticing a branch just over Ein's head, he headed over and climbed the tree while Ein watched.

Once on the branch, Vector settled down, lying down on the branch.

"Well, I feel taller now." He commented a little endearingly. He glanced around at the other branches.

"I was looking for a branch more eye-level with you. But there aren't any like that." Vector finished with a little laugh.

Ein shrugged, smirking.

"Oh well, it can be hard to see eye-to-eye with some people anyways." He said, his tone joking.

Vector's mind took the comment a slightly different way though.

"I can relate to that easily." He said with an ever-so-slightly darkened grin.

_I tried to show her, but she can't see what I tried to show her. I'm done trying to show her, I'm only ready to end her._

Ein sat down where he was and started shaping bits of aura into various shapes.

"Well, I think a lot of people don't see eye-to-eye… and that's why we're all unique." He said, as the shapes in his paws continually changed, never matching and always being different.

"Being unique can a good thing… most of the time." Vector admitted as he watched the shapes. Then he turned around and swung himself down so he was hanging off the branch up-side down, hanging by his legs, his floppy ears standing "up".

Ein looked up, the shapes continuing to shift as he did so.

"Most of the time? You think it would be great if someone else were exactly like you?" His tone wasn't accusatory.

"I don't think that way myself. If someone else were like me, there would be twice as many mistakes…" Ein added politely.

Vector shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that."

_I just meant that not every person is a good person…_

"Ah sorry." Ein said, "At any rate, no one's perfect, which is why I believe being unique is a good thing. I personally think being unique is good in all regards. Sure, it results in some people I wouldn't like… but at least they're their own person. Their own unique personality."

Vector considered this briefly then conceded, "Alright, that's good way to look on it."

Ein murmured to himself very quietly so not even Vector could hear but there was a regretful tone to his murmurings.

Vector hefted himself back up-right on the branch and clambered down the tree.

"That might actually be pretty weird to meet someone exactly like… yourself." He commented, thinking about the idea.

_Thinking on that... What would I think about meeting my true self? I personally don't think I am a wrong person, but no one is prepared to meet their true self._

"It would be weird, yes…" Ein admitted with a small nod, continuing his aura-shaping.

Vector then sat down, putting his paws on the ground and closing his eyes in contemplation.

_Thinking more on weird things... I wonder why I was granted with this power of mine._

As he thought on this, his eyes flashed behind their lids and the ground under his paws shifted a little, making wave-like patterns that were hidden under his paws.

_I can only do small things with my power for now, but I have improved in my training. One day, I'll be able to do great and amazing things with this gift. What if one day, when I'm a Lucario, I could even move a mountain with this power? Could I possibly be that powerful, at least with this power._

Vector couldn't help grinning widely at this prospect, the power continuing to move the small portion of earth under his paws.

Meanwhile, Ein drew his aura-shaping activity to a close and sat back, relaxing and breathing out.

A moment more, and he glanced over at Vector.

"I'd probably like to talk more with you… but I think it's probably about time I got going… I need to go tend to something." He said.

Vector nodded understandingly.

"That's fine, I was wanting to go myself. I want to get to my own training." He said, shifting the ground under his paws back into its original state.

"Bye Ein, I'll see you sometime later" he then stood up, and walked off to go train.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

_**Okay, this is the last chapter of part 1. My buddy and I have divided the story up into parts (and as you can probably tell right now: they're fairly small).**_

_**It might be a while before either of us posts more but patience will be rewarded in the end.**_

_**In the meantime... it's time for things to take a darker turn.**_

Legacy of One

Part 1, Chapter 4

Renegade wandered into a vast, empty field on the island, looking around a little forlornly.

_It's so lonely… and I'm feeling so cold this evening…_

He crossed his arms as if trying to warm himself against the cold. He then glanced up at the darkening sky, the sun in the slow process of setting.

He sighed, his usual depression asserting itself and he dropped to his knees, slumping into his sadness.

_So empty… so cold... what am I doing? I… I don't know what to do…_

* * *

Vector, meanwhile was wandering nearby, enjoying the night-air, which was actually comfortably warm.

_Such a nice night tonight. I like how warm it is around here. It feels so nice. I could definitely call this home._

Looking around in the dimming light of the setting sun, he noticed the small, pathetic-looking figure on the ground… Renegade.

A wave of contempt and revulsion washed over Vector, overriding his usually-friendly demeanor.

_He's here too? Maybe I should go talk to that sorry, sad runt._

He turned and started towards Raid, who was continuing to huddle on the ground, absorbed in his lost thoughts and hugging himself.

Vector came to a stop, glaring down at him.

"So, Renegade… I meet you again. And how do I find you? Nearly curled up, looking completely pathetic." He growled, his tone anything but friendly.

_What's this guy's issue anyways? Always sad, always hurt. What is he looking for, attention!? Pathetic. Worthless._

There was no other word for the feeling flowing through Vector than simply disgust.

* * *

Renegade's fur bristled a bit as the words broke over his ears.

"Vector…" He sat up and looked at Vector with those mournful eyes, "What brings you to say such things to me?"

"Shut up! You know quite well!" Vector spat harshly. His own outburst gave Vector pause though and he backed off slightly, breathing and calming himself. When he spoke again, his anger was much more restrained, though there was still considerable contempt in every word.

"Don't play dumb with me… and wipe that sad look off your face, it's disgusting and pathetic." Vector said, his tone quite icy, "And while you're at it, how about you stand up?" he added, his words calmer, but no-less sharp.

Renegade blinked and then slowly stood up, sighing and looking down more at his own feet than Vector.

"Look… I'm not seeking any trouble tonight, please don't look to fight me…" he said, his tone mildly pleading.

"Look up at me. Right now." Vector snarled, "I can't believe you are disrespecting me by not even having the gall to look me in the eyes…"

Renegade whined as if the words themselves were a whip lashing him over the head for his disrespect.

"Sorry…" he then lifted his head up so he was making eye-contact with Vector, who was looking more and more sickened by the sight before him.

"You're so pathetic…" he sneered, "Just letting me walk all over you here. Do you have no pride?" he then thrust out a paw and shoved Raid with a scoff of "Gutless"

Renegade simply stumbled back a step and then stepped back to where he was.

"Please, don't do this."

Vector shook his head with silent incredulity.

"You're just a sad… _wretch_ of a pokemon. You aren't even lifting a paw in defense! Pathetic." Vector continued, then leaned forward, speaking in a whisper that was practically a hiss.

"What do you treasure most, Renegade?"

Renegade swallowed hard as Vector leaned closer and he blinked when he heard the question.

"I… Raine. That's who I treasure most in the world." Renegade answered timidly, "It's the feelings between us that I treasure the most." He said, a yet-unnamed fear starting rise up in his chest.

Vector's grin held a cruelty that made the night seem ever-colder to Raid.

"You wanna know something? I used to care for her a lot myself, but you already knew that." Vector said briskly… his tone quite frosty, "Hell, I used to think she was my world! But you want to know what else, Renegade?"

Renegade's entire frame was shivering now, not from cold, but from fear.

"Wh- what?" He asked, though he didn't really want to know.

_Please, don't… Say what I think you are about to say..._

Vector chuckled in a sadistic manner.

"I, my friend, am going to rip her straight out of your blasted, cowardly heart." He declared, "Why she chose something so pathetic as you over me to begin with, I can't even comprehend." He added, his tone carrying an undercurrent of withheld rage, "But, alas, I'm going to take her away… I'm going to kill her."

Tears welled up in Renegade's eyes as various confused emotions flooded through him. Fear. Terror. Confusion… and rage.

"N- no…" He managed to say, "Y-you won't… That's not possible." The words seemed almost automatic… but no less true to him. "You'll have to kill me before you get to her… I'll fight you, and I'll if that's what it takes to save her."

In his current state-of-mind, this was likely the most determination Renegade had ever shown.

Vector's grin didn't fade though. He looked highly unconvinced in fact.

"Really? Are you now?" he responded with a soft, mirthless laugh, "Good luck, you pathetic _wretch._" He punctuated the last word with a hard shove that left Raid sitting on the ground.

Vector then turned away and started off.

"I'll see you again, Renegade!" He called back, "But for now, good bye!"

Renegade remained where he was. Part of him wanted to get up and go after Vector immediately… but another was far too scared to even try. He remained where he was.

After several moments, he finally broke down, crying and sobbing in a fetal position.

"No… no…"

_What am I going to do? He… can't kill her, not her…_

His thoughts were in chaos and it wasn't until the moon was high overhead that he finally started to rise. He was still sobbing and coughing as he tried to stem the flow of tears.

"No… I'll fight to my dying breath… before I let him do that… I have to…"

He was unsteady on his feet… but he started out of the clearing.

He couldn't see it… but the fur on his head was glowing with color… and his eyes were a kaleidoscope colors.

Every color of the rainbow.

_I can't let it happen._


End file.
